Prince James
James the Frog Prince is a major character and antagonist in the second'' Dark Parables'' game, The Exiled Prince. His history also plays a part in leading up to the events of Rise of the Snow Queen. Appearance and Personality The Prince appears through much of the game as a hooded figure. He has a tan complexion, dark brownish-red hair, and blue eyes. When he removes his hood, he reveals himself to be a handsome young man with sad eyes. James is a romantic, even despite his curses. His own living space has fallen into horrible disrepair, while the gardens and shrines he tends to in the memory of his beloved wives are all impeccably cared for. He longs to be reunited with his first true love, Princess Ivy. His many years of exile and grief over his lost loves has hardened his heart some. He has no problem turning animals and even people into frogs, if it means one day finding a cure for the curses that plague him. History Cursed into a frog by an unnamed witch, the Prince meets Princess Ivy in Germany after her parents sent her away to avoid the Evil Godmother's curse. Ivy gives up her immortality to transform the Prince back into a man with her kiss. When she ages and dies, the prince falls into agony and returns to his frog form, cursed to repeat the cycle. As each of his new loves died, he grew colder to the world. After his final wife, Snow White, and he are wed they begin expecting a son, Gwyn. James rescued Snow White from her stepmother's death sentence and the two are wed, despite Snow White's brother's disapproval of his sister marrying a cursed man. It is sometime during his marriage with Snow White that he is cursed a second time by an unnamed witch. He no longer returns to a frog form but any human he touches turns into a frog. After Snow White leaves him amid disagreements over Gwyn's health, James secludes himself within The Black Forest. He began plans to build his underground kingdom in 1580 which serves as a large-scale memorial to his deceased wives. It is around this time that he begins researching alchemy to end his own curse. When his ex-wife begins succumbing to the effects of The Cursed Mirror, James issues a decree to have her captured but his troops are disposed of in the endless snow surrounding Snow White's castle. In time, James begins experimenting on individuals who cross his path in the Black Forest. He turns them into frogs and attempts to figure out how to change them back into humans. His efforts are fruitless, but they help pave the way for James' own curse to eventually be lifted. When James abducts a chancellor's daughter and her bodyguard, the disappearance captures the attention of the right people and the Fairytale Detective is sent to investigate. It is this detective that eventually saves James from the curse he is under. With the curse of immortality removed from him, James swiftly ages and passes away peacefully. His spirit reunites with the spirit of his first (and true) love, Princess Ivy, and the two get their long-awaited Happily Ever After. Powers and Abilities The Frog Prince can disappear and reappear, seemingly at will. A marking on his left hand allows him to summon roots to entangle and entrap trespassers. Due to a second curse placed on him, James is also able to turn mortals (both human and animal alike) into frogs with a simple touch. Relationships * Ivy Green (1st wife, deceased) * Swan Lake Princess (2nd wife, presumed dead) * Agnes Koch - (3rd wife, deceased) * Mermaid Princess (4th wife, presumed dead) * Snow White (5th wife, separated) * Gwyn (son) The Frog Prince has one unnamed brother who attempts to awaken Briar Rose during her slumber. His attempt fails and he soon dies from the effects of the curse. Quotes * "You are not welcome here, stranger. I do not know your intentions, but taking my key is the last mistake you'll ever make. This is the fate of those who attempt to venture into my kingdom." * "Don't worry, stranger, your dire predicament is nothing compared to the curse I bear every single day." * "Detective, this has gone on long enough. I am putting an end to this now." * "Every day I yearn to be with you again - but how?" (to Ivy) * "My curse is immortality - seeing everyone I love die. You now hold the immortal wand, Detective. Please, put an end to my suffering." * "My Princess Ivy, I will be with you always, forever, happily ever after." Gallery loading screen.jpg jamesintro.jpg|Intro to The Exiled Prince jamesintro2.jpg|Intro to The Exiled Prince james fog.jpg|James Appears James underground.jpg|James Underground james 1.jpg james 2.jpg james 3.jpg james 4.jpg james at the shrine.jpg|James at the Princess Temple james in anguish.jpg|James After Ivy's Death james on cliff.jpg|James, Exiled James and ivy png.png|James and Ivy Ivy2.jpg|Ivy Kissing James James and ivy 1.jpg|James and Ivy James and ivy 2.jpg|James at Ivy's Deathbed James and ivy 3.jpg|James Encounters Ivy's Spirit James and ivy 4.jpg|Ivy's Spirit Consoles James James and ivy reunited.jpg|James & Ivy's Spirits Reunite swan kisses james.jpg|Swan Lake Princess Kisses James swan and james.png|Swan Lake Princess and James agnes kisses james.jpg|Agnes Kisses James agnes and james.png|Agnes and James naida kisses james.jpg|Mermaid Princess Kisses James naida and james.png|Mermaid Princess and James james and snow.png|Snow White and James james frog.jpg|The Frog Prince 09.png|James' Spirit Leaves james dead.jpg|The Frog Prince Has Passed Away James cottage.jpg|James' Above Ground Cottage Underground treasure room.jpg|Statue of the Frog Prince Jacks gallery.jpg|Statue of James in Jack's Treasure Vault Category:Characters